1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a noncontact type single side probe device and an apparatus and method for testing open or short circuits of pattern electrodes using the same, and more particularly to a noncontact type single side probe device capable of testing open and short circuits of pattern electrodes by feeding AC power to one end of each of the pattern electrodes and sensing an electrical variation value using a noncontact type single side probe device including an exciter electrode and a sensor electrode of a noncontact probe electrode as a single module, and an apparatus and method for testing the open and short circuits of the pattern electrodes using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, open and short circuit in a multi-line cable such as data transmission lines are detected by measuring a resistance between both ends of the cable after each line is separated from the other lines. Accordingly, two or more operators are necessarily required. In case of the cable including a large number of lines, occasionally, a line number is lost and the detection should be repeated, thereby lowering detection reliability and increasing the operation time.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1, in a flat plate display device 10 (e.g., LCD and PDP), open and short circuit may be detected by applying current to one end of each pattern electrode 15 and measuring a voltage at the other end of the corresponding pattern electrode 15. Also, the open and short circuit may be detected by checking conducting lines with a microscope and the like. In FIG. 1, reference numeral 20 denotes a probe block, and reference numeral 30 denotes a pin probe.
Accordingly, at least two probes are required in order to detect the open and short circuit in a single pattern electrode. Thus, a number of probes are required and the cost is increased. Further, a long pattern electrode requires two or more operators for the measurement at different positions, thereby taking a lot of time and man power.
Further, in case of a contact type probe, since the probe is in press-contact with the pattern electrode, a contact error may occur. Further, a scratch may be generated on the pattern electrode serving as a measurement target, thereby causing another error.